Saving Sakura
by verycherrybaby
Summary: Sakura is cheated on.She almost ends her life.Can anyone save her from herself?Rated to be safe.T is for violence!


**Me:Hey yall**

**Sasuke:Why are you talking like a total hick?!**

**Me:I am like so not!**

**Gaara:Yes...you like so are!**

**Me:So what at least when I say like I don't sound like sooo...gay!**

**Neji:I'm not folliwing any of this so here's our favorite kunoichis with the disclaim!**

**Girls:Thanks Neji(Ten ten kisses Neji's cheek)**

**Neji:(blushes)**

**Sakura:verycherrybaby does not own,**

**TenTen:Naruto**

**Hinata:Or any of it's characters,**

**Ino:Settings,Jutsu's used,Or ideas for the story line!**

**Temari:She does however own the idea for all of her stories!**

**Sakura:This message is brought to you by cherrybear productions!**

_**Saving Sakura**_

He said that there was nothing better than my love.That the love that I have could brighten his day with me just being there,close to him.

Two years.TWO YEARS!That's how long it took me to realize he didn't really love me.

It hurt me alot.i didn't know what to do,where to turn. For hours I sat in my room...alone and crying.Asking myself why...why would he do this to me?Why would he give up what _we_ had had for two years straight...for another girl?Why did this have to happen?Why did she have to come along and ruin everything I _thought_ I had?

The next day those questions were answered.Well most of them.But not by him...oh no...he was to scared that my friends would pumble him if he got any closer than three feet from me.Oh...they were answered by none other than his 'Best Friend,' A.K.A, Aoi Haruno,my brother.

All I know is he had actually been dating her longer than me.They'd had an on off relationship for FIVE YEARS!

Finding that out truly crushed me.Now I seriously didn' t know what to do.So I did the first thing I thought of,the first thing my inner told me to do...I tried to end it.My only concerns were when,and how?Two weeks later I was at the ready about to finish everything I did and everything I could have done.But I forgot something important that my friends didn't...Movie night at Sakura's every first Friday of the month.

Right at the moment I had even put the knife to my chest they came in."Saki," a suprised, and obviously very confused TenTen exclaimed.Tears were forming in Hinata's eyes.

"What are you doing?!"Temari asked taking a small step towards me and pushing Ino aside.My hands,which at the time were holding the knife ,dropped to my lap.And with one hand still losely gripping the knife,the other fell,hitting the groung to help hold me up as my legs wen sideways from under me.(Imagine cheerleaders pose only more depressing.)

Tears fell freely from my eyes.TenTen rushed to my side and dropped to her knees.she put her arm around me and pulled me close.I was then surrounded by the others Temari discarding the knife from my hand."What were you thinking?!"

"No Ino," Hinata said correcting her friend,"the question is was she_ even _thinking!"

"What is wrong with you,"Temari asked me.All I could do was look at her with sorry eyes,tears still falling down my cheeks.

They all held to me for at least ten minutes before they let me go.When the finally did I doubled over the tears falling harder than before.Hinata put two fingers under m ychin and lifted my head up to where my eyes met hers.The simplest smile across her face,her eyes full of sympathy and confusion.

The next words,well actually it was mor sike word came from her,"Why?"

"W-what do you mean?"I asked my voice barely above a whisper,but still cracking.

"What do youmean,what do we mean?!Sakura...you were just about to end your life!The knife was at ready!Why Sakura?Why?"I just sat there slightly shaking my head,apologies,crossing over all the hopelessness on my face,while TenTen raged at me in all her concern.

"I don't wanna talk about it!I don't wanna talk about it,"I managed to sob out,barely.The girls just looked at each other.They had no clue what was going on.I wanted it to stay that way.No I didn't want to torture them.I just didn't want them to know...why I almost...killed...my...self.

Two hours later,I guess,I found myself lying down on the couch my head in TenTen's lap my feet on Ino.Hinata and Tmari on th efloor in front of us.TenTen had been stroking my hair,making me feel sorta like a dog, since the movie started.Every now and then I'd look up at her,she was copletly space.I guess she ws petting me absent mindedly.(Yes I know it's very creepy!)I looked to the other end of the couch,Ino had fallen asleep.Just like her to fall asleep during our movie marathons.And during th epart where the guy's head falls of too.Hinata leaned back against the couch pressing her body against it as much as possible.Temari threw popcorn at the screen.Yep typical movie night for the most part.They don't normally show up to me with a knife to my chest.Oh well,that's all over and done with now.


End file.
